Blue Dragon: Yami no Himitsu
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. Post-Tenkai. Three months after Rudolf's defeat, and things are still peaceful. But that changes when strange things start happening. It's up to Shu and the others to stop it, but how much can Shu do when he becomes the one in danger?
1. Prologue

**Hi, guys! :) Hey, look – this time it didn't take me a month to update/upload something. XD I also just remembered that I promised shorter notes in **_**Beyond**_**'s latest chapter (17), so all I'll say this time is that in addition to the usual stuff making me sick, I have a sore throat (it's starting to go away, though). Here's the profile-summary-description-thing that was on my profile:**

**Blue Dragon: Yami no Himitsu (Blue Dragon: Darkness' Secret/Blue Dragon: Secret of the Darkness): **_This takes place after Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, several months after the final showdown with Rudolf. This probably would've been more sequel-like than Blue Dragon: Fierruneru no Unmei, except this story will have normal, story-type chapters, rather than the chapters of Fierruneru no Unmei, which are written to be as close to an episode of the anime as possible. Yami no Himitsu is one I'm looking forward to very much, mostly because of the main thing about it - which is that it attempts to bring in ideas from the Blue Dragon manga, Ral Grad. From what I've seen, the manga, sadly, is less known than even the Blue Dragon game or anime. I haven't read much of Ral Grad, save for two or three chapters via manga websites, but I'm going to start reading more once I start working on Yami no Himitsu for real. The only character from the manga who will make an appearance is Lady Bira (also known as Bira-sama or Queen Opsquria), save for Aia making a possible cameo (if I can work her in somehow, which I might be able to); keeping to how the characters are different in the game and anime, Bira (and possibly Aia) will be slightly different from her manga counterpart. I'm hoping to look into a few theories I have about the Darkness (now, if I can just not forget any of them before I start writing this thing...), and to a lesser degree, about Shadows in general, and about Zola. Though it doesn't play as big of a role, there will be some romance in this; main pairings will be Shu x Bouquet and Andropov x Kluke x Jiro (with a heavier slant toward the latter part of that love triangle equation). There might also be some fairly light Marumaro x Primula or Noi x Primula; I haven't entirely planned out those scenes yet, and I'm not sure which one of them will be with her at the time, or if there will be any romance occurring just then. A love triangle (another one XD) is also possible, but I'll have to write it out and see how it goes. That's pretty much it, though; this one should be fun to write. ;)_

**So, that's it until the ending note; after the disclaimer, read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon, either season. I do kind of own the plot of this fan fiction, the minor changes to Bira's personality, and the fictional quotes at the beginning of each chapter (including this prologue). :P**

_It was a time of peace, full of promise. None of us knew that a dark shadow still lingered. - Lady Primula Tarkovsky, 47th Ruler of Nirvana_

* * *

Darkness, everywhere...

Numbness, all over...

A memory of shadow and evil. A memory of light and space.

A voice, breaking the monotonous, pressing silence.

"Sh... Shu... J... Jiro..."

An awakening.

* * *

"I swear," Primula said wryly, "you get better at this by the day."

Shu grinned. "I'm usually bad at stuff like this," he moved one of the chess pieces on the board, "but I picked up a few things from some unlikely teachers."

"Who?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the board. Yes, he was _definitely_ getting good at this game.

He laughed lightly. "You'd be surprised."

Lacing her fingers together, she leaned on her hands. "Try me."

"Maybe some other time." He still seemed in a good mood, but evasive. Primula wondered about it, but let it pass as he continued, "You _are_ losing, in case you've forgotten."

"I am not." Her tone was a slight, mock-indignation. "I'm simply waiting for the right moment."

A light shrug. "Wait if you want, but if you take too much longer, the game will be over anyway."

She thumbed one of the closer pieces, her mind already several moves ahead. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"You know, Kluke, I can carry it-"

"She asked me to do it! Will you stop _bothering_ her already?!"

"I am _not_ bothering her." Andropov turned to her, crystal blue eyes flashing. "I'm not bothering you, right?"

"U-um..." She had no idea how to respond; if she sided with one of them, the other's feelings would surely be hurt.

Kluke dearly, truly, wished that at the moment, she was anywhere else but here, sandwiched between an angry Andropov and an equally angry Jiro.

"You're bothering her just by asking," Jiro, clearly exasperated, saved her from answering. "Honestly, I have no idea how she could stand being stuck up there in the mountains with you."

"For your information, we did just _fine_ up there," Andropov snapped at him. "I think the real question is how she could stand traveling around with _you_. If I remember correctly, you were even more of a jerk back then than you are now."

"Andropov, Jiro is not a jerk," Kluke interrupted, fed up with their bickering. "Not now, and not in the past. And Jiro, let it alone; Andropov was sick, badly injured from the Battle of Darkness, and I was happy to take care of him." She stood up stiffly. "Now, if you two are _quite_ finished biting each other's heads off, there _are_ still things to be moved."

She looked to the side, but she could still see them from the corner of her eye. They seemingly didn't know this, however - they were too busy sending each other hostile glares.

Kluke turned her head away fully now. Letting her eyes slide shut, she sighed wearily. _Why can't these two get along?_

* * *

The sun was high now, he noted. Primula had been dragged into one of those, as he eloquently put it, formal-obligatory-luncheon-things; Shu had been fortunate enough to escape, but had been left with little to do, and had quickly found himself wandering the gardens. It was kind of boring, but he didn't mind too much - some of the more tree-filled parts of the grounds reminded him of Talta's outlying forest.

Shu thought he understood now why Primula came here so often. It was a good place, he'd found, for letting your mind wander.

Even now, he could scarcely believe it - it had already been three months since that final battle with Rudolf. Things had been completely at peace since then - leaders from around the world were constantly arriving at Nirvana to formalize treaties and agreements, and Primula had been handling it expertly. Rogi had ceased his campaign; White Brigade and Rosenkreuz had even officially become allies. Save for one or two times during the first month after, where there had been some minor incidents concerning Grand Kingdom loyalists (there still seemed to be quite a few of those around, but most were in hiding nowadays, or seemed to be), there had been no disturbances whatsoever.

And about a week ago, Shu had even gotten a note from Noi, which he had mysteriously found on his pillow when he woke up one day, right in front of his face (albeit a messily-written and wrinkled note that had appeared to be written on very old parchment), which was still carefully folded at the bottom of his left pocket.

_Sorry; expected to have visited by now, but things have been busy. I couldn't even bring this myself; had to teleport it. Will try to come sometime before your birthday (sorry again, since I know that's still half a year from now). But I'll definitely be there in six months for you and everyone else's thirteenth; wouldn't miss it. Here's hoping both of us are taller by then. Say "hi" to Bouquet and Marumaro for me. -Noi_

Shu sighed, patting the pocket. It was things like that - any kind of reminder - that made him miss that month of traveling with Bouquet, Noi and Marumaro.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It wasn't like they were gone; he'd been seeing Bouquet and Marumaro when it wasn't his turn to watch over Primula, and he'd be seeing them again soon (three days, in fact). He'd have to wait a while for Marumaro, since it was his turn next. But Shu could still see him before he left to meet up with Bouquet at the Resistance camp.

"Master Shu-"

"Aah!" Shu stumbled forward, arms goings into a momentary pinwheel before he caught himself on a nearby tree. Letting out a short breath of relief, he glared over his shoulder. "Can you try to _not_ sneak up on me all the time, Szabo?" _Why couldn't he have been a Mecha Robo with _feet_?_

"Forgive me, Master Shu, but Lady Primula is finished now, and requested to see you."

"Alright," Shu let go of the tree, after all this time still unable to escape the weird feeling he had whenever he and Szabo conversed normally. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Szabo gave a short bow, then left.

Shu started off the way the Mecha Robo had gone, but stopped, turning around quickly, eyes wide.

For a second... he'd thought he had someone whispering his name...

He stood still for a moment, waiting. No one appeared to be around. _I must be imagining things. Probably just the wind or something._ Turning back around, he headed for the castle, never giving it a second thought.

* * *

Thick, unnaturally black-green vines covered the surface of a cavern floor. But it was difficult to tell that they were even there, let alone what color they were. The area was bathed in shadow.

Visible, but just barely, was the form of a woman, sitting high upon something that couldn't be seen. She spoke, her voice sultry and influencing.

"Who do you worship?"

The shadows moved.

"You, Lady Bira!"

"Who would you give your minuscule lives for?"

"You, Lady Bira!!"

"Who do you love?"

"You, Lady Bira!!!"

There was a pause, the voices fading into echoes. And then she began again.

"Who is the most beautiful of all?"

"You, Lady Bira!"

"Do you wish for me to remain beautiful?"

"Of course, Lady Bira!"

"Then bring them," her voice suddenly picked up, laced with excitement. "Bring any young girls you can find, so I may use their youth to make me more beautiful than I already am. To whoever brings me the loveliest girl..." She gave them a cool, calculating glance, her smile as wide as ever. "They shall receive a lock of my hair."

There was suddenly a great, clamorous uproar as the shapes began turn on each other, inhuman shrieks and screams of pain filling the near-endlessly large room as they all fought each other to be the first to reach the surface - all for a strand of hair from a queen who did not care if they lived or died.

She leaned back, enjoying the noise that was so pleasant to her ears, that anyone from Above would consider monstrous. "Soon, very soon, my subjects will bring me what I desire, and I will become irresistible to all. No being will be able to deny me." She brushed her fingers lovingly (obsessively) along a perfectly round crystal held by vines; it was one of the few things that gave off any kind of illumination. Pictured in it was a moving image - a blur of orange and brown exiting a well-kept garden. "It is only a matter of time. Soon, my little Dragon, you'll be all mine."

**Sorry it was so short; it's a prologue, but still… I'm glad things are kind of getting underway, though I'm probably more looking forward to what's coming up in the next (first) chapter. The second and third scenes seem a bit weak to me, though I'll let you guys decided about that. :) Also, I'm breaking the following part into another paragraph (and will be doing so).**

**If you can, please review and let me know what you think! :) The poll will be taken down temporarily while I use my old updating method; after the next update, the poll will come back up. The next story will probably be **_**Blue Dragon Beyond**_**, but I'm not sure yet. Hopefully, it won't take so long this time.**

**See you soon! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Ugh, I'm **_**so**_** sorry this took so long! This was supposed to take half the time that it did, but… Well… It's… a long story, but I'll briefly touch on it during an important announcement after the review replies. Um… With that, time for the review replies! XD**

**Inita:** Really? I didn't notice. It was a lot of fun to write. As opposed to with _Fierruneru no Unmei_, I decided to take more of a bickering approach on the onset; _Fierruneru no Unmei_ will have some, but not right away. Also, in that story, the fighting between Jiro and Andropov will have a hint of angst to it (just a bit), while in this one it will be more humorous (or will attempt to be, anyway). Yeah, I think so, too; despite the fight with Shu in Pachess Town, I think the Game Jiro probably wouldn't get _that_ confrontational with anyone, even over Kluke. Still, never know (I never expected him to fight with Shu in the first place, after all). ;) Mm, that's interesting – I never drew that parallel between Bira and Cynthia (the Manga Bira is perhaps less like Cynthia; maybe that's why), but now that you mention it, I can kind of see that… Ral Grad is on a couple of manga websites; that's how I found it. I can't remember what it was, though… One Manga or something like that, I think. Ask Rune, though; she gave me the link. :) It does indeed. ;) I can't help it; I love Jiro x Kluke. XD I also like Andropov x Kluke (just not nearly as much), and at this stage in the anime (or post-anime, rather) it's nearly impossible to not have some. So, it'll definitely be a factor, as much as it would in the anime (though it's unlikely that Jiro and Andropov will attack each other like Shu and Andropov did in the regular series); no more, no less. :P But there _will_ be more Jiro x Kluke (which was almost nonexistent in Tenkai) – definitely much more. :D Oh… Yeah, that's true. :) Sorry for the delay; it was supposed to be up so much faster than this! D:

**Inita:** Oh, well, I mostly answered this on the RP site, but… To try and avoid repeating myself, I'll only briefly reiterate: Yes, Game Shu is available, as well as Anime Kluke. I'd like to stick with Anime Shu, though, as long as that's okay with you. :) Looking forward to seeing you over there! :D (Though I don't know when that will be… But that's going to be addressed below.)

**Okay; review replies done! Now, I have a VERY IMPORTANT announcement to make, so **_**please**_** read it!**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm not entirely certain, but I think I'm going to lose my internet connection on the 15th of this month. If this happens, I don't know when I'll be able to get back online. However, I'm going to continue writing fan fiction offline, so that when the connection is re-established, I'll probably post the next chapters of several stories at once (and maybe even a few oneshots). I'm sorry about this; I wish there was something I could do… I'm trying to stay hopeful that maybe it won't happen, but… Anyway. I'll try to get it fixed as soon as I can. I'll miss you guys! :(**

**So, with that, here's possibly my last update for a while. ;.;**

**__****7/23/2010 - Edit: Put a horizonital line after this chapter's quotation. Sorry; I was kind of rushing with this chapter, so I forgot.**

_Dying is easy. It's living that's hard. - Veteran of Zakian War, name unknown_

* * *

She hurried down the street, filled with worry.

Mother would be so displeased; she wasn't supposed to be out this late at night. She hadn't meant for it to happen. She'd just been talking with Miria by the well, and then before she had known it, night had already fallen. She would definitely be in trouble when she got home...

She stopped, eyes wide, turning her head to the side. One of the shadows... It looked as if it had moved...

She shook her head. Such a nonsensical thought! She continued down the path.

She tripped, yelping, landing in the snow. After pushing herself to her knees, she thought about how strange that was... She'd walked this path all her life, but such a thing hadn't happened since she'd been very small... And it had almost felt like she had been pulled down...

She went very still, and then began turning around, slowly.

Behind her was a shadowy lump, shorter than her but twice as wide. A strange, growling sound started coming from it as the thing began moving closer. It opened for what likely passed for its eyes, two sharp, glowing yellow balls in the dark shape.

And then it suddenly lunged at her, was on her, and her voice joined the abrupt chorus of screams from women and girls all throughout the small village.

* * *

Shu tapped his foot in impatience, not even bothering to hide his irritation. "He's late." He'd been eyeing the grandfather clock in Nirvana's entrance hall for the better part of an hour, glaring at it hostilely as if it would suddenly spew out his friend. _Probably got lost again. And not five steps away from his village gate, I'd bet._

He should've been in Nirvana an hour and a half ago.

... Yesterday.

Why was Marumaro even _on_ the shift rotation?

_He's a Warrior of Light, that's why,_ Shu reminded himself grudgingly. _For all of his other faults, he's one of the most capable Shadow Users I've ever met._ Muttering under his breath, he vocally added to his thoughts, "He also happens to be the most directionally challenged person I've ever met."

_I should've been in the Resistance camp this morning,_ Shu lamented. _Bouquet must be worried by now... Man, I'm really going to get it this time-_

At that moment, the large doors leading outside swung inward, and a familiar twelve-year-old Devee tumbled out in a scramble. He straightened, rather breathless, but when he caught sight of Shu, he rushed towards him and began yelling. "Shu, Shu, Shu, I've gotta talk to you, maro-!"

"Yeah, and I have a few things to say to you, too," Shu scowled down at him as Marumaro stopped and began catching his breath. "You know, you're worse than a broken compass and a torn map put together."

"Never mind that, maro! Didn't you hear, maro?"

Shu's eyebrows furrowed. "Hear what?"

Marumaro groaned, aggravated. "And you say _I_ take a long time, maro!" He folded his arms, looking grimly at the distant opposite wall. "Shu, something's happening, maro. Girls and women from all over are disappearing, maro." His hands tightened. "My neighbor's youngest daughter went missing yesterday, maro. His oldest was out of town when it happened, and still hasn't returned, maro. The whole village has been looking for her, but I had to leave since I needed to be here, maro. That's why I was late, maro." He looked back at Shu abruptly. "Have you heard from Bouquet, maro?"

Shu's stomach wrenched. "No. No, I haven't." His hands felt clammy. "I- I was supposed to be at the camp yesterday-" Shu swallowed down the rising wave of panic. "But... I was waiting for you..."

Marumaro swore colorfully, still adding a "maro" on the end, then started pacing. "We have to get someone over there to see if she's alright, maro. Both of us have to be here for the shift change, so we can't go to see ourselves, maro. Hopefully White Brigade can get there in time, maro. But it's just as well, 'cause if there was ever a time that Primula needed watching, it's now, maro."

Shu nodded, holding his elbows in an effort to keep himself from dashing off to check on Bouquet that very instant. "We should check on Kluke and Delphinium, too; I'm guessing they'd be at risk as well, if Bouquet is. They're both here in the city, so that should make things easier."

"Master Shu. Master Marumaro." Both boys turned at the sound of the voice; Shu instantly recognized her as one of Primula's ladies-in-waiting. "If you'd please come with me..." She turned and walked down the hall. Shu reluctantly hurried after her, gesturing for Marumaro to follow.

Shu was surprised when they turned before getting to the throne room, instead going up the stairs. He soon realized they must be going to either Primula or Tarkovsky's room. _That's... strange. A need for privacy, maybe? But why?_ The answer came to him just as quick. _Sensitive information._ Marumaro was keener than Shu had given him credit for - he'd said that Primula would know what was going on. Did that mean she knew about Bouquet's status?

The maid bowed as she entered Primula's room, then moved to the side to let Shu and Marumaro come in as well. Primula herself was there, along with Tarkovsky and Szabo. After the two Shadow Users were inside, the woman gave one more bow before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Shu..." Primula's face was creased with worry. "I just learned about some... if this is even the proper word... unsettling information just as Marumaro arrived." She wrung her hands, then sighed. "There's chaos just about everywhere. I'm not sure if Marumaro told you, but young women from all over have been disappearing. Grandfather and I have sent out White Brigade units throughout all of Nirvana, and more are setting out to other areas as we speak. I've sent a message to Rogi requesting to do the same with the Rosenkreuz troops."

"Good." Shu nodded. "Has anyone in the city gone missing yet?"

Primula shook her head. "No, not that we know of. People have been made aware of what's happening, but no one's reported it taking place here. It hasn't been happening everywhere, but we aren't sure yet if that means anything or not."

Shu took a step forward. "Primula, can we go ahead and officilize the shift change? I know it's kind of sudden to say that, but I'd like to check on Bouquet." He knew that Marumaro had said that the soldiers would take care of it, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to know if Bouquet was okay - he couldn't just hear it from someone else. Shu needed to be standing next to her... or to find out for himself if she wasn't there.

"Oh, of course," she brought out a pen distractedly, her mind presumably still on the pressing issue. The papers Shu had grown accustomed to seeing were already on a table beside her. "Even delayed, you'd probably get there twice as fast as any of our soldiers could."

A few seconds later, as Shu signed his signature, he couldn't help wondering if he was already too late.

When Shu started heading for the door, Marumaro waved broadly (despite the fact that Shu hadn't gone very far) and loudly said, "Come back soon, maro! Bring back Ochichi-sama safe and sound, maro!"

Shu smiled over his shoulder, one hand on the doorway. "Stay close to Primula, Marumaro. But don't do anything funny - I'd rather not come back with Bouquet only to find out that you've been beheaded."

* * *

"Hm... You know, with how eager you are to get over there, it makes one suspicious that you might be a little sweet on your self-proclaimed fiancé."

"Shut _up_." It took all of Shu's control to not scream those words in fury. Blue Dragon just _loved_ this, didn't he? "Or I'll... I'll kick you."

"Which would feel like you were kicking yourself once the damage transferred over to you."

Touché.

"Fine. No kicking, then." Irritation was the most pressing emotion, but Shu allowed it to simmer into an afterthought. "Blue Dragon... What do you think is going on? With all of these girls disappearing, I mean."

"No idea, and as long as it doesn't affect us, no interest to find out. But, knowing _you_, I'm sure I'll have to find out sooner or later."

"I can still change my mind about kicking you."

"And I can still consider dropping you." Blue Dragon laughed.

* * *

They touched down in the forest outside of the Resistance camp, Shu immediately unsummoning Blue Dragon. They probably saw him coming, but Shu was still uncomfortable with them seeing his Shadow.

They knew about him being a Shadow User, but had never seen Blue Dragon (except for Legolas, of course). He couldn't be sure about how they would react. And he could still remember, two years ago (it felt so much longer), the looks he'd gotten from some (though not all) of the waking Talta Villagers as he'd left the morning after his magic had awakened - like they didn't know him. A few had been afraid. A few might have even thought he was a monster.

He had agreed with them - for a while (maybe even now?), hidden away in the back of his mind, Shu had thought he was a monster, too.

He slipped through the trees, soon winding up in the outskirts of the camp. Shu tried to remain out of sight from anyone who might recognize him - there would be time to chat after he'd found Bouquet. He refused to consider the chance that he _wouldn't_ find her.

Two minutes of walking through the campgrounds, and Shu had succeeded in being inconspicuous, but he still had yet to turn up with any trace of Bouquet. Worry pricked at his skin like a needlepoint; the layout of the place hadn't changed, but she wasn't in any of her usual spots.

Shu nearly jumped straight in the air when a hand much larger than his own clapped his shoulder and began turning him around. "Shu! You're back!" Legolas was sporting one of his all-teeth grins. "I'm surprised at you, being late like that! Why, you haven't been late in almost two years-"

"Legolas." Like Shu had hoped, the dead seriousness in his voice had put the old man on high alert. Calling him by his name - no "Ossan" - had probably helped also. "I need to find Bouquet. Now."

"By the river." Legolas, thankfully having caught on that something was up, avoided any preamble. "Yuka turned her tags in a few days ago, so Bouquet offered to fill the canteens instead-"

He hadn't even finished before Shu had taken off like a shot.

Every tree, before only being an obstacle, now seemed an adversary blocking his path. Shu couldn't explain it, but something had been set off inside of him - it said to hurry, that he had to get there _now_. He was almost dizzy with the urgency.

He broke free of the tree line - and he felt like he could breathe again.

She was sitting on the shoreline with two boxes beside her - one for canteens that had been filled, and one for those that were still empty. She had one of the brown containers in hand, lowering the lip of the bottle to the river to take in the water.

Shu's hands tightened. Everything seemed fine. But that same thing - was it instinct? Magic? Blue Dragon? - still had alarm bells ringing in his head. "Bouquet."

She turned so fast that she almost dropped the bottle. Her face quickly took on anger, but the relief was as clear as day in her eyes. Bouquet could always get mad at him - and, oh, how she could get mad - but she would never be able to use it to hide her relief. Maybe one day she'd be able to perfect that, but for now, it was a day still far off. "Shu! Do you have any _idea_ how worried I've been?" She threw down the unfilled bottle, not really seeming to care where it went, and started stomping towards him-

He stiffened. Out of the corner of his eye - a tree's shadow seemed darker than the others - was it him or the light-?

"-and with how much you do it, I'm starting to wonder if you're _trying_ to worry me-"

"_Bouquet_!"

The shadow had moved into the light, and had remained just as dark. This thing, whatever it was, couldn't be ordinary. And it was headed straight for her.

His vision tunneled, and he let out a single breath that seemed to echo. There was that familiar, second nature blend of adrenaline and magic thrumming through his veins, then-

In a matter of seconds, he had more than crossed the distance - overshot it, in fact - and Blue Dragon's Rusty Nail had already sliced through the dark thing like water.

Shu turned and stared. It could only really be described as a black blob (which had now been cut in half), the nearly formless shape streaked with the occasional touches of violet and midnight blue. Before he could scrutinize it further, the thing smoked a little before vanishing into nothing. The smell it left behind was awful – like burnt tires.

"Shu!" Bouquet came running over, stopping just in front of him, folding both hands over her chest. "What was that thing?"

"I-"

"A Shadow," Blue Dragon snarled, his teeth locked together so tightly that Shu thought they might break. "It was a Shadow. But something wasn't right about it."

Shu didn't know what it was, but something about the Shadow had set Blue Dragon off; he'd never seen him like this before. He reasoned that it must have something to do with that strange feeling he'd had...

Then his stomach dropped. _A black Shadow that has no definable shape..._ "Was it the Darkness?"

"No." Then Blue Dragon amended, a little calmer, "I don't think it was. But something felt... wrong about it."

"Felt wrong?" Shu looked up at his Shadow, eyebrows furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What it sounds like it means." Blue Dragon snapped at him. "I can't explain it better than that. If you want a better answer, find it on your own." Without warning, he unsummoned.

Shu swallowed, staring at his regular shadow that Blue Dragon had disappeared into. The two of them hadn't had a real fight, a real disagreement, in over two years. And it hurt worse than Shu would've thought. _Maybe it's because I thought we finally trusted each other. And maybe this means that we really don't._

But what would upset Blue Dragon - unshakable, unyielding Blue Dragon - in such a way?

"Shu?" From the way Bouquet said his name, he guessed that it hadn't been the first time she'd called him. He had to get himself together! "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Shu shook off the thoughts. "Let's hurry and tell Legolas what happened. There's no more time to waste. We need to get to Nirvana."

* * *

Shu is still upset. Blue Dragon can feel it, and he doesn't blame him; he's still shaken himself.

That thing... It had woken up something old and forgotten in his mind - it was something buried deep down, that Blue Dragon could no longer recall. But he must have encountered it before, because on some subconscious level, he could still remember the panic it brought; some kind of danger that had to be eradicated at all costs. He had never been so concerned about Shu before - and he did feel concern for him, in his own way, even if no one would ever be able to get him to say it out loud - and had never felt the anxiety of danger to his User so intensely before. If he had, it wasn't with Shu... Did this thing maybe have something to do with his previous User's fate? Was that why this had affected him so strongly?

... How could he _possibly_ explain all of this to Shu? Just the thought of trying to talk through it gave Blue Dragon a headache.

"Now that you're calmer, want to tell me just what exactly happened back there?"

_Shu._ Blue Dragon smirks to himself. That boy is always so concerned - always has such an insistent drive to help everyone. Sometimes even the enemy, if the circumstances are right. It would probably be his downfall one of these days. _That's why I need to keep an eye on him._ "I can't explain it any better than I did. I told you that already."

"Stop." Pain in his voice. Shu's emotions never cease to exhaust him. He wonders if Shu exhausts himself as well. "Stop shoving me away like that. If you can't talk to me, who else are you going to talk to?" Shu allows it to sink in before he continues. "Blue Dragon... There was one persistent thing you were feeling, from when we first saw that thing to when you unsummoned. I didn't know what it was then. And maybe I don't now, but I think I do." Another pause, but shorter this time. "... You were afraid, weren't you?"

Blue Dragon gives a non-committal grunt. _Too observant for his own good._ Then again, emotions and feelings are hard for a Shadow to hide from their User, and vice versa. Blue Dragon had tried, but he isn't surprised that Shu figured him out. Knowing each other so well made them a better and stronger team, so under most circumstances, Blue Dragon has no complaints; he rarely displays any emotion or feeling but aggression, so he usually has nothing to hide. Shu's precise deduction is a bit too untimely for his liking.

However, he chooses not to respond.

"I know that's what it was you felt. Even if you don't say anything." Shu is disgruntled. Blue Dragon can relate. "... For a second, I was, too. Until that thing disappeared. Or whatever it did." Confused now. Again, Blue Dragon concurs. He thinks they're getting into safer waters if their feelings are becoming more harmonious, even if said feelings aren't that positive. It's a start, at least. Blue Dragon has a nagging impression that the notion might be premature, though, when Shu sighs. "... So you _really_ can't explain it better than that?"

Blue Dragon considers not answering again, but discards the idea. "... No, I can't. Give me some time, though. I prefer acting now and considering later - you know that. But, for this... This is something I need to think on a while."

"Alright." Shu sounds more at ease. "I can give you time. Just be sure to let me know if you come up with anything, okay?"

Blue Dragon makes a noise in the affirmative. He hopes that by the time he figures this out, whatever he discovers will still be able to make a difference.

* * *

She hasn't been here for three months, but the inside of Nirvana's castle is just as grand as Bouquet remembers.

Polished stone and marble, and some building materials that she doesn't even know the name of... Bouquet thinks it looks lovely.

But right now, there's something more critical occurring than observing the structure of this place.

Her hands are pressed tightly together as she looks around the waiting room; a futile and short-lived attempt at passing the time until Primula arrives. Some more news has come in while Shu's been away, and Primula had already been caught up in a meeting when they'd arrived. It's been a half hour, but there's been no sign of the young girl.

Shu is rigid with impatience. Or worry - she can't really tell, and that upsets her. Shu is her everything, and she's taken great care ever since their engagement (which, true, she forced, but he said yes anyway, and besides, that's not the point) to learn all she can about him, striving to know him as well as she knows herself. To not know what he's thinking... Well, if _he_ isn't worried, the feeling of not knowing is making her troubled enough for both of them.

A few minutes later, Primula enters the room, and at least half of the tension disappears. Primula has that skill, Bouquet has noticed, to be a calming presence wherever she goes. In that regard, she's an awful lot like-

_Don't think about her. Not right now._ Right now would _not_ be a very good time to come to pieces, and thinking about Zola does that to all of the five youngest Warriors of Light. Especially Shu and Jiro.

While some stress has vacated, there is still a good portion that remains. Primula is visibly tense - whatever else has happened, it looks like it isn't good.

Primula speaks. "Another girl has gone missing. From Sabaru. Shu..." She blinks quickly, hesitant. She's hurting inside, and cannot mask it this time. "... Do you remember Ambassador Klein's daughter?"

Bouquet hears Shu make a strangled noise in the back of his throat. When she looks at him, all of the color has drained out of his face. He doesn't say anything. She thinks it might be because he can't.

"She disappeared, along with many other girls who have gone missing throughout the country," Primula continues, coming into the room fully, Tarkovsky and Marumaro behind her. Bouquet wonders where Szabo is. "They all vanished without a trace."

"Not quite," Shu says quietly, having found the ability to speak again. "Something took them."

Primula's eyes widen. "But how do you-?"

"Something came after Bouquet today. I got there just in time to stop it. Blue Dragon says it's a Shadow, but it's different from anything I've seen - except for the Darkness, and he was pretty sure it wasn't that."

Primula's forehead creases thoughtfully. "And if you hadn't stopped it, you think it would have taken her?"

Shu hums affirmatively in response. "I have a pretty good hunch that it's the same thing that's been taking these girls. Though we'd have to see one in the act of taking someone to be sure of that." He stands; Bouquet can tell he's too agitated to sit. "Have you found out if Kluke and Delphinium are okay?"

"They're fine." Primula allows herself a small smile. "As well as Xi and Matilda. Basically, all of the girls and women that you and the others encountered during your journeys are confirmed to have not disappeared."

The relief that they all share in that moment is immensely palpable.

It becomes muted in the next few seconds when Primula imparts the bad news. "However... We've just found out that there _are_ a few young ladies that went missing in Nirvana late last night. It seems to have happened at almost the exact same time; people reported that there were screams around then."

Primula's last words give Bouquet a sinking feeling that she can't properly discern. "Well, we should look into it, then, shouldn't we?"

Shu gives her an agreeing nod, flashes a small grin - it's quick, but Bouquet notices it. She always notices when he smiles at her. "Bouquet's right. She and I can take a look around the city, see if we find anything. Then we'll come back and let you know what we turn up with."

"See if Xi is available to help first." When Shu shoots her a bemused look, Primula smiles at him patiently. "Shu, she's an information gatherer. We're trying to learn as much as we can about whatever this is, and who's better at that than her?"

"True. Alright, we'll talk to her. And Jiro, too, while we're there. And if Jiro comes with us..." Shu swallows. "... Maybe we could check up on Kluke, too. Find out if she has any time to spare."

Her pressed hands turn to clenched fists. Bouquet likes Kluke; she _does_. She's a nice, smart girl, a skilled Shadow User, and Bouquet has considered her a friend for about as long as she's known her (she just doesn't like to admit it very often, though she isn't as reluctant as she used to be).

It's just very, very hard to remind herself of all that right now.

"_Bouquet_." Her face reddens in embarrassment as she realizes that Shu is - has been, apparently, and repeatedly - calling her name. In addition, Primula, Marumaro, and Tarkovsky are already gone. It looks like she's taking turns with her Darling being absentminded today. "Come on. We should get going."

Before he's even taken half a step towards the door, Bouquet blurts out, "Who's the ambassador's daughter?" Perhaps it's a spark of jealousy due to Kluke that prompts to her ask. She isn't sure.

But she knows instantly, from the way his face falls, that she's made a mistake.

It's a long few seconds before Shu responds. "... She was... is, I guess... a little girl, a year or two younger than Primula. Her father seemed to be in a constant state of fine-tuning the treaty between Nirvana and Sabaru, so she's come by a lot in the past three months. I'm surprised you never saw her. She and Primula got along really well. She was a lot like Kluke at that age - really shy at first, but a really nice kid once you get to know her." Shu swallows hard, looking away. "Anyway. We should head over to Xi's."

Bouquet stands and catches his hand before he reaches the door. "We'll find her, Shu."

He doesn't say anything at first. But then, slowly, he squeezes her hand back and starts walking again. Even when they've left the room, he still hasn't let go.

* * *

Nirvana is a big place. Shu is realizing this more and more as time goes on. Fortunately, the important places - Xi's shop, the hospital, Rosenkreuz's brand-new Nirvana HQ - are mapped out and memorized in his head, so it's unlikely that he'll get lost. As long as he doesn't have to go anywhere new in the city, he'll be in good shape.

The shop that Xi set up, offering her information gathering services, is housed in a little building made out of honey-colored stones, a white awning with writing in purple letters over a green door. It always reminds him of Homeron's place - though, if he's honest with himself, anything and everything having to do with information gatherers painfully reminds him of Homeron (the fact that Xi is his little sister only makes it worse) - albeit less mysterious, much brighter, and more cozy. All of this is what he's contemplating after ringing the little bell beside the shop's door.

A beat later, there's a crash from inside, the sound of much paper falling, and very irritated muttering that's steadily coming closer. Shu looks at Bouquet, one eyebrow lifted. She shrugs.

They both jump as the door swings open, the bell jingling frantically from the velocity and force of the opening. Xi is standing there, a stack of papers under her arm. She looks tired and drained, and her voice comes out clipped (but with the impression that she doesn't want it to, and is actually trying to be as kind as possible). "How can I- oh." But, as she notices that it's Shu and Bouquet, she smiles wanly. "Hi, you two. Sorry. I've just... been really busy today." She shifts the stack against her side. "I'm sure you've heard by now about the missing girls. The whole city is in a panic. Everyone who's heard of me has enlisted my information gathering services. They all want to find out what's causing this - and, I have to admit, I'd like to know as well."

Shu tells her about everything that he knows, starting with what Marumaro had told him earlier, gradually following up to the black Shadow that had tried to take Bouquet, and eventually ending with Primula's suggestion that he and Bouquet come to Xi.

"Well..." Xi puts a hand to her chin. She's been listening raptly, but now she is weighed down by deep thought. "If there are Shadows at work here, and ones without a User, that puts a whole new perspective on this. It seems things may be far more dangerous than I thought. Shu," she plucks a sheet from one of many leaning against her hipbone, hands it to him. "These marked locations are where the girls are estimated to have been at the time of their disappearance. Unfortunately, no one actually saw them right before it happened, so it isn't exact. I'm piled up with requests here, but you and Bouquet can take this with you since Primula is having you investigate anyway. Jiro can stand in for me." She grins. "Be sure to tell him that if he doesn't, I'll be giving him extra chores."

"Sure." It comes out a bit sheepishly, since Shu doesn't really know if that's the right way to answer that; he just went with what seemed safest. "We'll get going, then. Come on, Bouquet," he nods to her, and they start heading for the hill on which the hospital rests. He waves behind him. "See you soon, Xi! We'll let you know when we find out anything!"

Even at a distance, he can hear Xi's concerned sigh.

* * *

Shu can only blink.

He doesn't know what he was expecting to see first, but somehow Jiro stacking boxes just wasn't it.

_If this is training, it's the weirdest kind I've ever seen Jiro do. From what he said, I would've expected something more like sitting under a waterfall... But this?_ "Jiro!" Shu waves to get his attention.

Jiro looks up in surprise. He tries for a smile; it comes out more like a grimace. "Hey, Shu." His voice is glum.

"What's wrong, Jiro?" Bouquet asks before Shu gets the chance to. "You sound kind of... down."

"Nothing, really. It's just..." Jiro closes his eyes, runs a hand through his hair several times as he talks. "I'm gone for just two years, and what? That sorry excuse of a Shadow User is suddenly chained to her _hip_...!" He grips the hair in his hand, mumbling incoherently, before the volume increases to normal again as he says, "...and I can't _stand_ him! That stupid, idiotic, spiky-haired _moron_..." A second or two passes before Jiro's opens his eyes-

-looking right into Shu's lidded pair. With one hand one fist resting on his hip, he runs a hand through his own hair, then folds arms. "You don't say. But, go on. Really. I'm all ears."

"Oh!" Jiro looks shocked, then apologetic. "Oh, Shu, not you! I'm sorry! I'm talking about Andropov." He sighs. "I shouldn't even be going on like this. I don't even dislike him that much. I can't, really - not after how much he's helped us. Honestly, it's my own fault. I guess I just regret some of the decisions I've made since..." His eyes are faraway. Shu knows he's thinking about the Battle of Darkness, and Zola.

How can Shu not know? His own eyes look the same way when he thinks about her.

"Anyway." Jiro shakes it off. (Shu wishes it could be that easy, for both of their sakes'.) "How've you been?" He takes a few steps forward, then stops. Jiro looks at him for a moment, then grins, and Shu swears that he sees something flicker in his eyes. When it comes to him, he nearly chokes on air, because it seems so unlike Jiro and more like himself. _Mischief._

"... What?" Shu fidgets.

"You're shorter than me. Or it might be better to say, even shorter than before."

"Who cares?" Despite being the one to say this, Shu probably cares more than any of them.

"Well, I thought _you_ would've cared," he gives Shu a sly look. Jiro knows him far better than he thought. "Especially since you made such a big deal out of it two years ago. And the difference between our heights is about the same now as it was then."

Shu is fuming. "Okay. _Maybe_ you grew a little. So what? We both still have time to grow!"

Jiro is still grinning devilishly. _Snarky son of a..._ "Whatever you say."

... Okay, so _maybe_ Shu isn't cutting the most dashing figure at only one hundred fifty-seven and a half centimeters, but at least he's _trying_, darn it!

"You know what? We don't have time for this. If you can't help, just say so." In truth, Shu wants Jiro to stop, or to get away from him as fast as possible, because he just might hit him otherwise - which would be terrible, because they're supposed to be friends now, and Shu _really_ doesn't want to have a setback with Jiro when he's already having a setback with Blue Dragon.

... When did his relationships with everyone get so complicated?

"Help with what?" Jiro's smirk drops, replaced by seriousness with a hint of concern.

_Much better._ "I don't know if you heard, but a bunch of girls from all over went missing last night. And today, some kind of weird Shadow came after Bouquet. So both of us are trying to find out what's going on. Primula said we should talk to you and Xi, but Xi is pilled up with requests because of the disappearing girls and said we should come to you." Because he can't resist, he adds, "She says if you don't help, she'll give you extra chores."

Jiro flushes. "Xi said that? Ugh, I don't understand why she always has to embarrass me..."

"Like you embarrassed me a minute ago?" Shu can't keep the edge out of his voice; he's still a little ticked off about it. (Besides, Shu is definitely embarrassed about it. Making fun of his shortness? Sure, Jiro used to do that, but aren't both of them beyond that now? And did he have to do it in front of _Bouquet_, of all people?)

Jiro's eye twitches momentarily, but he only sighs. "I deserved that." Here, he starts fumbling for words. "Sorry... It's just… I mean... In the old days... I just thought..."

Jiro doesn't need to say it, though; Shu already understands. Like Shu himself, Jiro still holds onto those days from two years ago (_laughing, playing, happiness, comradery, teamwork, justice, friendship, Zola_).

"I know." Shu's fingers land on Jiro's shoulder.

But nothing can ever bring it back.

Just like nothing can ever bring Zola back.

* * *

_She's suffocating! She can't breathe!_

_Why is she here? Where are the others? She doesn't know what's going on; she's in a panic - she can't remember!_

_Her lungs feel scorched. Her heart throbs; a tempo of misery. Her veins burn – it's the same kind of pain as when you've used too much magic, but that's only a shadow of how excruciating it is right now._

_She has to find them… She has to make sure they don't suffer like this…_

_It's coming back to her in pieces, but it makes everything even more confusing than it already is. She has no idea how things could have gone this wrong._

_Even if they don't forgive her, she hopes she'll live long enough to say she's sorry…_

* * *

Kluke should have known something was wrong from the start of the day.

Not that it's a quiet day - they have quiet days all the time, especially now that the war is resolved.

No, the fact that almost a third of the female hospital staff didn't come in today, should have given her a clue.

But it isn't until Shu is standing in front of her, asking for her help - just like he was when he asked her to join the Resistance over a year ago - does it all hit her at once with a clarity that's painful in both how startling it is and how clear.

But the question is - can she do it again? Can she say "no" to him twice?

"Shu..." She starts, hesitant. She unconsciously leans closer to Andropov; he's become familiar to her now, and being near him is a comfort. "I don't know..."

"Kluke." The way he says her name makes her look up. The desperation in his eyes makes her throat tight. "We _need_ you. If you can't leave, if they need you here at the hospital... That's alright. I understand. But _you_ have to understand - we don't know what's going on. But from the way this is starting to look, people's lives are on the line. And for that, we need all the help we can get." He sighs, shuts his eyes. "You don't have to. But, just... think about it, okay?" He turns around, starts to leave-

"Shu!" She can't do it to him. Not again. Kluke can't watch him walk away again; can't see that hurt in his eyes. He's so surprised when he looks over his shoulder that Kluke almost smiles. She doesn't. "... I'll come with you."

"But, Kluke..." Andropov seems like he's at a loss. Kluke knows he doesn't want her to go with them. Because of Jiro - it's been obvious enough these past few days, though she still can't figure out why they dislike each other so much. And because of Shu... She can still remember waking up from her unconsciousness, passing out for the first time in two years by exerting herself using Protect Feather - she can still remember the bruises and black eyes on both of their faces, even if they healed quickly from the sped up regeneration that most (if not all) Shadow Users are graced with.

"It's okay." She smiles at him. "There isn't much activity in the hospital today; they won't need my help." She knows that isn't what this is about, hopes that he won't dig any deeper. _Please, Andropov. Please._ Kluke pleads with her eyes.

Andropov relents. His shoulders drop. "... Fine." He draws himself up again. "But I'm coming, too."

"_What_?" When she looks over at him, Kluke sees that Jiro is livid, and is barely holding himself back. From what, she isn't sure, but if she had to hazard a guess, she'd say a fight with Andropov.

"If Kluke is going, I'm going." He folds his arms, unmovable. "That's all there is to it."

Before Jiro can interject, Shu holds up an arm in front of him, warding him off. "Fine." The grudging tone in Shu's voice says that there is no way that it's "fine". "Like I said, we can use all the help we can get."

Seeing Bouquet eyeing her, Kluke can't help but wonder if she's made a mistake in more ways than one.

But as she's walking out of the hospital with the rest of the group, who have all calmed down now, she seriously doubts it.

With all of them talking - enjoying each other's company in the interim, and preparing to take down evil at any moment - it almost, _almost_ feels like two years ago, and in a way she hasn't since that time, it makes Kluke finally feel at home.

* * *

A chuckle in the dark. _How powerful he is. How perfect he will be._

"L-L-L... L-Lady Bira?" The thing was young. Too young. It had done its duty, telling her what she needed to know, but if it lingered any longer, it would outlive its purpose.

A shame it would be, to smite it. But it couldn't be helped.

"You've done well. Very well. But you have done enough."

The abrupt cry that cut through the air was like an infant wailing for its mother. But she had no maternal instinct - it meant nothing to her. Just as sudden as the noise started, it became quiet.

She pointed to one. "You." To her, they had no names. To her, they were nothing. Just the means to an end; the pawns on a chessboard; the stepping stones to her goal. "Observe them under the cover of Shadow. Especially _him_. Return quickly with what you learn, or else your fate will be the same as the one who came before you."

"Yes, Lady Bira!"

After the thing had scurried away, she grinned to the rest of the crowd. "Bring forth the first candidate. It is time."

… **And the first chapter is done! I hate to leave it like this for who knows how long, but there's nothing I can do. :( Anyway, though there were some rough spots, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I was a bit nervous about changing the tense throughout the chapter, but it just felt right, so I went with it. :P **

**So! If you can, please review and let me know what you think! :) (It may be a while before I see it, but I'd still like to eventually know what you thought). I'll try to update as soon as I'm able to… I'm **_**really**_** looking forward to the next chapter, and I may even finish it by the next time I'm here, but I don't know how long it will be before my computer is back online. Because of this, the poll will NOT be put back up, but will be up whenever the internet connection is renewed. I will, however, see if I can put up a oneshot or two before the fifteenth (man, it's like a race or something…). That's all, though. Hopefully I'll see you guys soon – bye for now!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Wow, this was done a lot sooner than I expected. Actually, I hadn't expected to get this done anywhere near this soon… But I'll get to that in a minute. Time for review replies!**

…**Except there **_**are**_** no review replies; there were no reviews last chapter. :( I'm keeping the space open for replies, however, in case someone reviews the previous chapter in the future. So, that means I can go straight to the important part.**

**In case anyone didn't see it on my profile, I did NOT lose my internet connection; I'm very sorry for the confusion. That means updates will continue as normal – thus why **_**Yami no Himitsu**_** has been updated. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter… But I'll let you guys decide; read on. :)**

_Nothings are something, too. - Man wandering Jibral, known as "Nothing Man"_

* * *

It catches him off guard.

He never expected it to be so easy for them to work together again, never expected them to fit together again so easily. It's almost like they've never been apart.

It's such a relief, such a comfort. It makes Shu think that maybe he hasn't changed as much as he thought. A puzzle piece has to stay the same to be a part of the big picture, right?

(Later, he'll wonder how it all went so sour.)

What _really_ surprises him is that he's getting along with Andropov (a little better than neutral, anyway), but Jiro isn't. Shu has no idea what has the two boys riled up with each other, but figures that it's none of his business anyway.

Besides, there's other business he needs to be taking care of.

He checks the map that Xi gave him again, then to be sure asks Jiro, who confirms that this is the place.

Shu looks around, but doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. The location is about four and a half feet from the door to a house; poor girl was probably trying to get home when it happened.

Something catches his eye - a potted plant lying on its side, mostly intact save for some soil spilling out. It could have easily been knocked over by someone, but this isn't a busy path, and the people in this area would likely know to watch out for it. Not the most promising evidence, but it is a possible clue to a struggle of some sort.

Shu clears his throat. "Jiro-"

"I know." He sounds calm, but Shu can detect the unease. "You see anything else over there?"

"Not really."

"I don't get it." Bouquet pouts her confusion. It's kind of cute, in a way... (And Shu tells himself that he didn't just think that. It was someone else. And it was in his head. Somehow. But not him. Nope. Never.) "What's the big deal about a potted plant?"

Andropov rolls his eyes. "Pots don't knock themselves over."

Shu instantly catches on that there's some friction in the air (where it came from is worrying, but there's no time to consider it right now - later), and immediately breaks in with, "So, anybody see anything else out of place?"

While Bouquet, Jiro and Andropov remain standing - Jiro stays where he is behind Shu, while Bouquet and Andropov wander a bit - Kluke comes and crouches down beside him. That familiar scent invades his nostrils - what he's always thought sunshine would smell like if it _had_ a smell, mixed with fruit soap. (She loves soap that smells like fruit for some reason; he remembers that she'd always try to use a different one each day, because according to her, it would be too boring otherwise, and she would always laugh after she said it...) It brings up so many memories - long before any journeying or fighting or hardship (not counting the time surrounding his mother's death - but there's no way he can think about that right now without coming apart) - that he couldn't avoid the powerful wave of homesickness if he wanted to. It bubbles up in is chest, and before he knows it, it's lodged painfully in throat, making his eyes sting.

"From the way you and Jiro were talking, this thing looks like it was just knocked over, but there's more to it than there seems," Kluke murmurs, half to herself. "I just don't understand it... Why would someone just take these women out of nowhere? There has to be a reason..." She trails off. "Shu?" She says his name urgently. It makes him look up, and he instantly knows what's wrong - her face is blurred. Which means his eyes are watering. _Not crying... Not- oh, why do I even bother?_

He takes an arm to his eyes, scrubbing furiously and hoping that everyone else is looking the other way. "I-it's nothing." That task finished, he does his best to meet her concerned gaze steadily. "I don't think there's much else to look for in this alley, so we should start heading towards the next closest place on Xi's map." Shu stands, then offers Kluke a hand. "Here."

"Thanks." She grins at him as Shu helps her up. About a second or two after, she claps her hands together. "Oh!" He recognizes that smile, that light in her eyes - she has an idea. She spins towards the others. "Andropov! Can you use your Shadow to look around the city?"

"Sure." Andropov smiles at her warmly - Shu already knows it's specifically for her. Shu's stomach flip-flops. _Come on, Shu. Keep your cool._ "I mean, it might not hurt to double check those places later, but we'll definitely spot anything that sticks out."

"If you can't pick up the details, why bother?" Jiro snaps at him.

"If I _do_ see anything, it'll save us time." Andropov's eyes hold a challenge.

Shu almost groans out loud. He certainly does internally. _Do they have to bite each other's heads off at every opportunity?_

A couple of minutes actually pass where Jiro and Andropov argue the most nonsensical pros and cons that Shu has ever heard of. In the meantime, the rest of them are stuck on the sidelines - Kluke looking upset that they're fighting, Bouquet looking embarrassed for the two of them, and Shu wanting to smack them both and imagining that he looks it as well.

When he finally reaches his limit, Shu catches himself short of exploding and steps in as even-toned as he can manage. "Enough. Both of you." He doesn't shout, but it comes out loud in order to be heard over the two. "Here," he gives the map to Andropov. "Use this."

Jiro's eyes flash; ocean waves in a storm. "Why are you taking _his_ side?"

"Because Andropov is the one who can scope out the entire city in less than a minute." Shu nods to the blue-haired boy. "Have at it."

As Andropov summons Alfheim, Jiro grabs Shu's arm. Roughly. Tack on a "very" to the beginning of that; Shu winces accordingly. "You and I need to talk." His former rival's voice is a low and hard whisper. "Now."

* * *

She whimpers as something - some _thing_ with clawed hands that somehow feel like nothing and everything - drags her through what feels like a cavern tunnel by the way the air is compressed, from the way the _thing's_ growl reverberates around them. She couldn't honestly say, though - she can't see at all, and that fear of the dark so many children have has come back to her with a vengeance. The thing that really makes her whimper, though, is what feels like tree roots all over the ground - they've sliced her bare feet open, and she no longer walks so much as she limps. The _things _took her shoes - she doesn't know why. They also gave her a dress that was little more than a rag.

She's just glad that when they took her clothes, they didn't do anything... unseemly.

She wishes she could go back to where she'd been. True, that's where they'd taken away her clothes and shoes and given her the raggedy dress, but in that room she could see her hand in front of her face. More importantly, in that room, there were other girls.

She wonders what has become of them. Wonders if their fate will be the same as hers.

... What _is_ going to happen to her?

She thinks of her mother, thinks of her dear friend Miria, and hopes to see them one last time before the end.

In the next moment, the transition from cavern tunnel to enormous room is so smooth that she doesn't notice it right away.

When she does realize it is when she hears the voices.

"_Sacrifice them, sacrifice them, sacrifice them..._"

They say the same thing over and over again. This hungry, excited, animalistic chant that can't possibly be human.

Her feet are agony, her skin crawls, and a scream inches its way up her throat.

The thing holding her continues onward. Bringing her closer to the chanting. She tries to wriggle away, but all she earns is a claw digging into her arm until she yelps as a bead of blood is drawn.

And then a female's voice thunders throughout the room. "Silence."

The instant quiet is paradoxically deafening.

A small, orb-like light appears from a high corner. It flashes bright - and suddenly, the room is bathed in light.

She is surrounded by an army of Shadow.

The black, formless figures all look different, yet they all look the same. They are nothing and empty, yet they are something and brimming with an unexplainable wrongness. The one that holds her almost seems to have the shape of a person, but... When she looks back at it, it seems to _sneer_ - in what might pass for its face, a dark purple light appears in the imitation of a grin that should be on a pumpkin at the very end of October. The scream wanting to escape her instead comes out as a choking sob.

The Shadows part, making a path for her to be dragged across. Though it's much higher up, she is stopped in front of the light. And next to the orb is the one who spoke.

The woman is beautiful, but also terrifying. She wears almost nothing - what she does have on is intricately placed, and it almost seems... organic... rather than any kind of cloth or leather. She trembles as she looks at her.

"Dear child," the woman speaks. Her very voice is as suggestive as her appearance. It also brings about the same hypnotizing fear. "Do you know what you are here for?"

She shakes her head slowly, too scared to speak.

"I need you, my dear. You had what you thought was a meaningful life Above, didn't you? But, I'm afraid that I must be the one to tell you that was a lie." The woman stepped down the vine staircase, her hips swaying. "I am Lady Bira, the most beautiful being in all creation, and I will be the one to give you a purpose." She stopped just in front of her. "Because of me, you will at last have meaning and importance. But... I'm sorry to say that there must be sacrifices."

"Sacrifices..." She quietly repeats, lowering her head. She finally gets a good look at the dress, as the other places hadn't been bright enough. Though the design is simple, it looks like it could have been beautiful once - held by thin straps, it goes to her calves, and a long time ago, it was probably snow white. It's been dirtied now.

Something pale in the corner of her eye. She looks to see.

And is flooded with icy terror.

A pile. A pile of bodies - a pile of girls. Each of them wearing that dress. The one on top is staring straight at her with blank, soulless eyes that are almost completely taken up by the color (brown). They silently plead with her to run.

And the girl underneath the one on top. Her hair is reddish-orange, with a small ponytail on the side that is tied with a green hairband.

Miria.

The scream inside her forcefully tears loose as she thrashes in a fruitless attempt to be freed. The thing holding her cackles; she knows it is making light of her despair.

Nails dig into both of her cheeks as she's pulled toward a face - Bira's face. The position would almost be one of two people about to kiss, or a mother about to lean forward to press her lips against her child's forehead, but there's nothing close to either in the woman's face - her eyes glint with malevolent intent. She wonders if the witch (_this witch that killed her friend or whatever it is that's been done to poor Miria_) is even capable of loving anyone but herself.

"I'm afraid that the sacrifice, my lovely, is you."

* * *

Shu rubs his arm where Jiro grabbed him. (He's stronger than he used to be, that's for sure.) They didn't go far at all - they can still see the others - but far enough so that they can talk without being overheard.

Shu narrows his eyes. "Jiro-"

"Don't." Jiro waves it away dismissively, not even giving him a chance to talk. "I don't want to hear it. Now, you-"

"Well, you need to, okay?" After cutting Jiro off (one good turn deserves another and all that), Shu takes a deep breath, realizes that accusing him straight off the bat is a mistake. He knows Jiro; doing that will only make the other boy clam up, and they'll be no better off than they were before (and in fact, things will likely be worse). He shifts mental gears and decides to try getting to the crux of the problem first. "What... What's up with you and Andropov? I mean... You're fighting with him worse than you used to fight with me."

"You and I are a different story." Jiro says quickly. "Andropov... We just don't get along, alright?" He snaps out the last bit. "That's all there is to it."

"But you said you didn't dislike him-"

"I don't dislike him."

"Then what's with the fighting?" Shu wants to bang his head on the nearest wall. They're going nowhere fast.

Jiro only looks away, not responding.

Shu sighs. "Well, if you don't dislike him, then you shouldn't have any problem getting along with him-"

"I can't do that." Jiro's eyes shoot daggers at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't, and I won't. Not with him."

_That's what you used to say about me._ He's already played this game with Jiro for half a year, give or take, and he's not eager to watch a repeat, even if he isn't the one contending this time around. On the flip side, Shu doesn't want to get on Jiro's bad side - not when they'd been getting along so well. He'd worked so hard to be friends with him, even in the beginning - it might not have looked it at times, but not for nothing, the kid saved his life - and now that they've finally earned that friendship, it seems insane for it to get wrecked because of a small disagreement on an epically bad day. So, to shortly summarize, Shu is navigating tumultuous waters (and he thinks chances are good that he'll capsize). "Look, Jiro. Women and girls are disappearing, and I just want to get to the bottom of it. I don't want anyone to die because we wasted time bickering." When Jiro's glare remains just as sharp, Shu sighs. "I'm not asking you to become friends with him overnight. I'm just asking you to cooperate with him for a few hours. That's not much to ask, is it?" _Besides, out of the two of us, you're considered the calm one. If you can't keep yourself in check, how am I supposed to?_

"Well, I don't know." When Jiro gets upset enough, he does sarcasm badly, and he's doing it badly right now. "Last I heard the both of you gave each other black eyes, so maybe you should ask yourself first."

Ow. That _hurts_. That's low, even for two-years-ago Jiro (did he somehow wake up today and get the wrong Jiro?). And how the _heck_ did Jiro find out about that? "As a matter of a fact, I _am_ cooperating with him." Shu tries to ignore the way his voice trembles with a hint of anger. _And I don't think that what happens between me and Andropov is any of your business._ That's what Shu almost adds, but doesn't - he's too upset, and it would come out wrong. Wrong and incensed, and that's the last thing he wants to do.

"I don't know how you could agree with him..." Jiro stares at the ground with hard eyes. "You have reason to be angry with him. You more than anyone."

"In other circumstances... yeah, maybe it would be a different story." For some reason, that particular part feels hard to say. "But this is important, so I'm willing to put it aside for now." He drops his eyes to his feet.

A hand on his back makes his head shoot up, and Jiro pulls back. Shu's surprised to see the heavy sadness that rests on the other boy's shoulders. "You've... really grown up, Shu. I thought maybe when you didn't take the bait back at the hospital, that maybe you were just in a rush, but... I was wrong." Jiro manages a small smile, until it drops to a frown. "I really am sorry about that. I... shouldn't have done it." He kicks at the ground. "I felt bad afterwards, but I didn't really have a chance to apologize."

"Oh... Don't worry about it. It's fine." Shu blinks at the sudden turns the conversation has taken. _What a day._

Jiro suddenly stiffens. He's looking past him, over Shu's shoulder. Shu turns, and sees Kluke laughing at something Andropov has just said.

"Look at him," Jiro grumbles. "Showing off for her like that-"

"It's nothing the two of us didn't do in the old days."

"But that's just _it_," Jiro rakes a hand through his hair. "What gives him the right to...? Ugh, forget it." Jiro faces away from him. "It's not worth it."

Suddenly, it's all clear to Shu. "... You feel like he took Kluke away from us."

Jiro whirls around, stunned. "What do you-?"

"I know, Jiro, because I felt the same way." That quiets him down; Shu keeps going, because this is the chance to get his point across. "It took me a while to realize I was wrong. In the beginning, I felt like you and Kluke had left me, and I was bitter and angry at both of you." He actually still feels some of that bitterness sometimes, but just like he has been doing, he knows how to hide it. Shu spots hurt and regret flicker in Jiro's eyes, but continues, because he hasn't even gotten to the important part yet. "I didn't feel angry at you anymore after I tried to get you to revive Minotauros; I realized we had all been through a lot, and you needed that space, probably more than any of us. But when it came to Kluke, I couldn't let it go, and it didn't take much for me to direct all that anger towards Andropov. But... I guess it was the night after Rudolf made that wall. Kluke and I talked then, and it made me remember..." Shu grins. "If it's an elder or someone she looks up to, she'll listen. But otherwise, no one tells Kluke what to do. Andropov didn't take her away. She was in that hospital caring for people because _she_ chose to be, and when Andropov was found, _she_ chose to take care of him. I wasn't mad at her or Andropov anymore - Andropov didn't do anything, and I couldn't blame Kluke for being herself. If there's someone hurting, Kluke will always try to help them." Shu winks at Jiro. "After all, _you_ should know that by now." Well, his throat aches something awful. But at least it's all out in the open now - that's what he tries to comfort his dry and burning vocal cords with.

Jiro flushes. "I... How did you..." He glares at the wall. "I am _never_ telling Marumaro anything again, even if it is to get him to shut up for a second."

Shu grins, finally relaxing. _Mission success._ "A lesson well learned."

* * *

Another girl tossed on the heap. Bira throws her head back and laughs. She can feel their strength, their youth, their beauty - all of it coursing through her, making her more incredible than she already is. _It's wonderful!_

She lowers her head, looking at her subjects through lidded eyes. "That will be all for now. Leave the rest of them where they are. We have more... important things to attend to." She smirks. "The hour has arrived to show them our might."

* * *

She twirls a lock of hair around her finger. Really, it would have been _much_ easier to just sneak into this place; not to mention much more fun. But now that she's become more of a do-gooder, her methods must involve less stealth and more teamwork.

An impatient sigh.

The door of the waiting room inches open and _she_ steps out. "Now, how can I-" The woman catches sight of her, and the mood takes a swift downward change. "Oh. It's you."

She smiles genially at her. "Trust me, Matilda, truce or no, I'm not that pleased to see you either."

"Either! Either!"

"We're very busy today." Matilda snaps at her. "In case you haven't heard, the people of Nirvana are in a panic, so unless you have important business here, _Delphinium_," the Hraesburg captain draws out the syllables, matching the condescension when she had said Matilda's name, "I'll thank you to take your leave."

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your guest?"

"Your guest! Your guest!"

Matilda grinds her teeth. "You are no guest of mine-!"

"Matilda. That's enough."

"... Yes, Rogi-sama." The aide shrinks back as he enters the room, her face showing that she's ashamed of displeasing Rogi. _When I had been at Rogi's side, I never cowered. I was always his equal. His better, in fact - Rosenkreuz may never have come into existence if it weren't for me._ Yet he's forgotten about her so quickly, replaced her with someone more willing, someone who appreciates both his goals and him.

She wonders if he's forgotten about Zola, too.

"Delphinium." Rogi addresses her. "I'm presuming you came for a reason...?"

She smirks and stands. Delphinium shows them her back as she peers out of the window that takes up most of the wall opposite the door; feels Matilda's glare even though she can't see it. "White Brigade sent me. They know I've worked with you in the past, and they sent me to assist you."

"Assist! Assist!"

"We don't need your help." Matilda bites out. She's about to say more, but Rogi must have done something, because she pipes down before the next words are even out.

"Thank you for coming. We're glad to have your help." Even as he says this, he keeps his voice a careful neutral.

"The pleasure is mine." Delphinium smiles at his reflection in a window pane. "Well, now that I'm here, I might as well-"

She freezes.

"Delphinium?"

She can't believe what she's seeing. This can't be happening. They've already been through this!

"Rogi. Get over here now."

And yet here it comes, whether they're ready or not.

* * *

He gasps.

Something is wrong. Dear God, it's so wrong... It's so wrong that he can't even put it into words. He doesn't know what it is, or how he knows this, but it is. Oh, it _is_.

(Hey, it's not like anyone ever gave him a lesson about his powers. He would have gotten that - _if_ he hadn't been taken from his parents before he could even talk.)

"Noi?" Rottares' quiet voice brings him back to the present.

"What's up, Chairman?" Hildegard's voice is teasing. Noi wishes she wouldn't do that - when she calls him that, and she sounds like that (either voice), it's like she's mocking him. Maybe she _is_ mocking him. "We got trouble?"

"No. Not us." Noi puts strong emphasis on the last two words. It works - Hildegard gets serious, and Rottares tenses up, likely concerned over Bouquet. He can't blame her - he's worried about Bouquet, too. He's worried about all of them. "We need to get down to the Surface."

* * *

"Andropov..." Kluke's throat is dry - she can just barely talk through it - as she sees the image shown to them in Alfheim's crystal. "Are you sure that this is..."

"It's there." His voice hasn't sounded that grim in two years. "Trust me, it's there. I wish it wasn't, but..."

"Is it... the darkness?" Jiro almost sounds afraid as he says it. Kluke can't remember him ever being scared of anything.

"No. They're Shadows." Shu's jaw is clenched tight. "Those are the same kind of Shadows as the one that tried to take Bouquet." Said girl moves close to him, clinging to his arm, and when she feels a prick of jealousy, Kluke has to remind herself (as she's had to so many times) that she may very well have lost any right to feel jealous when she left after the Battle of Darkness.

A distant shout echoes. "The city is under attack! Bring out the Brionac platforms!"

"Let's go, guys!" Shu springs into action not even a second after he's said it, and everyone follows him with the same haste.

Kluke's insides twist. She doesn't want to fight. But she has to.

Because there is an army of darkness cascading down a hillside - she and the others are the only thing standing between them and the civilians of Nirvana. And even if she's come to despise conflict, she thinks innocent lives are certainly worth fighting for.

**And it's done! :D Sorry it's so short, but it has to end right here – what's coming up next can't happen until chapter three. Otherwise it'll disrupt the flow of the story. :P I felt like some scenes weren't thorough enough (namely all conversion between Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Bouquet, and Andropov - any combination of the five), and that some were overdone. Also, I wanted to try and keep the fighting between Jiro and Andropov more humorous, and while I think it almost got there with one line, it seemed more "angst-y" this time (is that the right word?) than I would have liked. Still, I never said it would be **_**completely**_** humorous… Anyway. :P**

**If you can, please review and let me know what you think! :) I'll try to update after 10 hits, but… That's been taking some time lately, as you know. XP After this chapter is uploaded, the poll will be taken down. I've just finished fine-tuning my non-poll updating list – which basically means it's typed up rather than listed in my head – so not counting oneshots and/or drabbles, the next story to be updated will be **_**Maple Leaf**_**. (It seems like it's been ages since I updated that. *sweatdrops*) So, that's everything I have to mention. See you soon! :D**


End file.
